censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Censorship F*non Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Founders KrazyKrisKrumbs founded the wiki in 2013 and had the bureaucrat role for more than three years despite becoming inactive in 2014. On June 1st, 2017, due to a successful adoption request, Mrs Chanandler Bong became the adopted founder and replaced KrazyKrisKrumbs as bureaucrat. idunno.png|KrazyKrisKrumbs|link=http://censorship-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:KrazyKrisKrumbs cyborg noodle.jpg|Mrs Chanandler Bong |link=http://censorship-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mrs_Chanandler_Bong Founder timeline *'January 28, 2014 - 'KrazyKrisKrumbs creates Censorship F*non Wiki. *'February 28, 2014 - '''KrazyKrisKrumbs makes their last edit to the wiki. *'October 25, 2015 - 'Mrs Chanandler Bong joins and makes their first edit to CFW. *'June 24, 2017 - 'Mrs Chanandler Bong creates an adoption request for the wiki. *'July 1, 2017 - '''Mrs Chanandler Bong adopts the wiki, being promoted to bureaucrat by Merrystar. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Idunno.png|KrazyKrisKrumbs founded the wiki in 2013 and losts his rights in 2017 after three years. (2013-2017) Cyborg noodle.jpg|Mrs Chanandler Bong adopted the wiki in 2017 after a request made a week earlier. She has been a bureaucrat since. (2017-)